


The Pricefield Cooking Show

by ConfirmationBiasMachine



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Cooking, Comedy, Cooking, Cooking Show, F/F, Fluff, Gay, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life, Wholesome, how did I not add that before lmao, implied grahamscott, livestream, pricefield, wow I was awful at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfirmationBiasMachine/pseuds/ConfirmationBiasMachine
Summary: Max and Chloe livestream their breakfast at the Price household, with the help of camera-person-thing Kate Marsh. It goes as well as you'd expect.Slice of life content. Power-less Max AU. Filled with half-baked cooking puns, and (you guessed it) Pricefield romance.Also I don’t know how to make pancakes lmao





	The Pricefield Cooking Show

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! It's ConfirmationBiasMachine, general internet human and unapolegetic LiS fan! Here to publish my first work of fanfiction in several years now. Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> I haven’t read enough fics to know if this is an original concept, but hell if I’m not gonna milk it for all it’s worth. 
> 
> Edit: Added italics because they weren't added properly

“Alright, Max! You two are live!”

“Sweet, Kate. Let’s get this started. _Ahem_.”

“R-right! Hello, and welcome to Max and Chloe’s Breakfast Delights!”

“Excuse you, it’s definitely the _Chloe_ and Max Breakfast Show.”

“Thanks for joining us on this beautiful morning. Today we’ll be showing you how to make… pancakes. With… uh... chocolate chips, raspberries and whipped cream.”

“And plenty of Jack Daniels!”

“Ch-chloe!” The indignant hipster placed her hands on her hips, feigning disappointment in her partner. “How are you gonna put Jack Daniels in these pancakes?”

The blunette responded with an indifferent shrug, holding the bottle of whiskey innocently enough. “Haven’t you seen that one YouTube channel? Where they pour gallons of this stuff on everything they cook? I don’t remember what it was called, but it definitely taught me an important lesson. And that lesson was that you can put alcohol in anything if you try hard enough!”

Kate tried her best to hold the camera as steady as possible, despite her muffled giggles as the couple continued to bicker on livestream. She wasn’t sure exactly why the two best friends had recruited her for the coveted position of vlogger camera-person-thing, but it certainly was an entertaining job. She just hoped she was working the lens with some respect to Max’s skill in image framing. After all, she was “employed” under _the_ Maxine Caulfield, who promised to reimburse her with pancakes aplenty when all this was over. And no one could turn down an opportunity like that. Now, her instincts from watching YouTube blogs brought her to zoom in on the photographer’s face as she fought with her girlfriend.

“Chloe! We can’t just get drunk off breakfast!”

“That’s what you think, my adorably dense assistant.”

“A-assistant?” The camera was close enough to capture Max’s cheeks flushing red, accenting her freckles. “I-I’m the leader of this operation!”

“Whatever you say, Maxipan. Hah, get it? Maxipan? It’s like Marz-”

A quick jab to the ribs from Max prompted a yelp from the rocker girl. They shot each other looks, Max sticking her tongue out.

“Oh… so that’s how it is… Miss Max…” Chloe sat back in her stool, putting the bottle on her mother’s counter and folding her arms dramatically with an upturned chin. Max ignored the blunette and continued with the tutorial.

“...s-so, first you want to mix the batter. Right now we’re using the… Aunt Jemima’s classic whole wheat batter mix.” Max brought the dusty red box into view of the camera as she spoke, before dumping the contents into a pink plastic bowl. A bit of powder flew into the air, creating a dramatic look before settling.

“...all you have to do is add some _milk_ ,” she continued, sending Chloe a glare as she began pouring a measuring cups worth. Chloe raised her hands in pretend defeat.

“Your loss, Maxi-cook,” she shrugged, her classic smirk adorned. She hopped off the stool with a “Brb!” and retreated into the hallway with the Jack Daniels. Kate followed her with the camera until she left the kitchen, then returned to focus on Max.

The photographer rolled her eyes, then shot a shy grin at the camera. “You’ll also want to crack an egg, and put some… uh, vegetable oil should do the trick. It’ll make the mixture more viscous but it will be better tasting in the end.” Kate got in closer, recording the bowl as Max went through the motions, cracking an egg and scooping the contents into the bowl with a finger. After throwing out the egg shells, she returned into frame with a tiny tablespoon of oil, which she unceremoniously dripped into the mixture.

“A blender would be nice, but currently ours… well, really Joyce’s... is broken. So, anywho, we’re just gonna have to blend with a hand whisk. So… here we go.”

As Maxine began beating the mix, Chloe reentered the kitchen, laptop under her arm and holding a bottle of syrup, clearly anticipating the part where something edible showed up. Placing the syrup on the counter, she opened the computer and took the boot time as an opportunity to talk. Kate decided to get to the front of the counter again for the next segment.

“So to all you _fabulous_ viewers tuned in out there, I just want you all to know that Max and I have been doing this every Sunday morning since... last week! We’re here for your feedback and also to answer questions about breakfast foods, I guess. Between my mother’s and Mademoiselle Max’s experiences here,” Chloe patted her partner on the head in mock recognition, eliciting a sound somewhere between a hiss and a whimper, “we’ve got ya covered. I think.”

With the stream booted up on her computer, Chloe began looking through the comments section. “First question we’ve gotten is from… WarrenG, who says, ‘Nice technique, Mad Max! Better than I can make for sure.’ That’s not a question, but you’re right, Warren. Maxine’s got those natural moves, don’t ya.”

A bright cherry color tinged Max’s face as she beamed. “I don’t consider myself an excellent cook, b-but it’s always good to know how to start your mornings right.”

“You should’ve seen her last week tearing it up with those eggs,” Chloe interjected, “or should I say… cracking it up? Either way, it was quite _skillet_. You could say she was eggs-traordinary!”

“Chloe.”

“What? I’m just trying to help you with your self-e _steam_! Nothing wrong with a little compliment for my _grill_!” Kate could hardly keep herself from groaning at these god-awful puns.

“Chloe, stop…” Max shyly looked away, covering her bright blooming grin, “you can’t embarrass me like this on live TV!”

“Make me.” The rocker girl quickly sidled up to her best friend, hugging her from behind. The intimate gesture prompted Max to stop mixing, unconsciously dropping the whisk and letting it fall against the bowl as her hands met her partner’s. She turned her neck to face Chloe, and for a second, the room heated up by a single degree, as their gazes connected and clashed with one another. Kate froze, unsure whether to keep filming or not.

“U-uh… um… so we’re almost done mixing!” The photographer squeaked, turning back to the camera. Chloe, also noticing they were still on livestream, hugged gentler, although not letting go entirely. “Chlo, could you get the chocolate chips, p-please?”

“Yes, your highness,” Chloe saluted, and unwrapped herself from the hipster, snagging the bag with a fist.

Kate was quite unsure what to make of the interaction. If you thought about it in a certain way, she was being quite the third wheel, but in her defense, so was everyone else watching the stream. And although she knew many couples who enjoyed privacy, she wasn’t sure if Chloe and Max were that kind of a pairing.

So she shrugged and decided to continue with her position of camerawoman. After all, it wasn’t like they were going to have sex on live video.

\-------

Max was flustered.

It was pretty evident in the way that her heart fluttered whenever Chloe drew near, when their hands nicked one another, even in the way Chloe’s words made her chest feel light. It was frustratingly distracting, and all she wanted to do in the moment was throw herself against her partner’s embrace, to open herself up to everything Chloe was.

But she had standards, and wasn’t about to flounce around with Chloe in the middle of a show, even one as informal and casual as a breakfast livestream. No, she was a perfectionist; just as life only gives you so many opportunities with good lighting and interesting shots, more… intimate moments weren’t a willy-nilly thing either. You had to be in the right place at the right time, or things just wouldn’t work. That was life to her.

Max would be hard pressed to find anyone as dissimilar to this philosophy as Chloe. She was always high-strung, open, ready to get into trouble at a moment’s notice. Max was really attracted to her dedication and enthusiasm, but at the same time, it became difficult to manage, particularly when dates meticulously set up were suddenly dashed by one of Chloe’s new plots. The last time they had tried doing a serious movie night at the mall, Chloe suddenly pulled her away to the dumpsters to go diving for some neat furniture she spotted a few days back. Never mind what David Madsen would think; Max herself was worried the whole time, hoping and praying to the Tobanga Totem that security wouldn’t find the two sneaking around in the trash.

They had had several talks about the outcome of these dates, and then some, and things had improved; it was just a matter of adjusting again. Max had been away for so long. Chloe hadn’t changed the fundamental aspects of who she was, and those parts of her Max fell in love with quickly. It was why they had begun dating soon after their reunion. However, five years apart and a death in the family understandably forced Chloe to change her rhythm. To Max, this was simply a problem of finding ways to mesh. It didn’t matter if the beats were syncopated, so long as they were moving together.

This moment, them streaming their breakfast tasks, was one of those ways. Max could feel that this was Chloe’s way of getting them on the same page, combining Max’s love for photography and internet culture with Chloe’s general love for eating food and their “good old days” cooking with William. Either way, Chloe seemed to enjoy with assisting Max with her own issues of public speaking, which was the primary reason for these streams in the first place. And so far, despite Chloe’s teasing, she was having a good time.

Max shook herself from this moment of introspection upon hearing a faint “uh, Earth to Max?”

Chloe stood, still holding the bag of chocolate chips. “Is everything cooking alright in that brain of yours?”

“Zombied out again, I’m sorry, Chlo,” Max apologized, biting her lip slightly.

“No worries, I was just waiting for the chocolate in my hand to melt,” Chloe chuckled, gesturing with the bag. Max smiled briefly at her. “As long as your brain didn’t, we’re all good.”

Chloe was doing the best she could to make Max happy. And that was all that mattered.

\-----

Max was flustered. This much, Chloe knew.

As she handed off the chocolate chips to Max, she could tell that her hipster friend was heated from all of her flirting. And Chloe was enjoying every second of it. It pleased her to no end that her spontaneity and cheap attempts at humor were actually cheering Max up.

Just a few weeks ago, Max had been nervous about a public speaking class assignment, where she was to spend time talking about and interpreting her photo collage. Obviously, photography was supposed to speak for itself, which was why Max was understandably perturbed by the assignment. But as Mr. Jefferson had put it, interviews and communication through words was an important part of the photography business, regardless how many complex and engaging photos one took.

Chloe hadn’t really been paying attention to the specifics, but she knew Max was quite awful at talking in front of others. So instead, she suggested that Max try something adjacent to a professional presentation. They worked through possible ideas before Max came up with the idea of doing a livestream, and Chloe suggested breakfast foods as a possible subject.

It wasn’t her fault she was hungry when they had been brainstorming.

Surprisingly, Max chose to accept the proposal. Four weeks of streaming breakfasts as preparation for speaking in front of a class. And it would give a great opportunity for them to hang out at her house.

 _And a great excuse for Max to stay overnight on Saturdays,_ Chloe smiled in thought as she watched Max drop handfuls of chocolate chips into the batter.

It was sort of cute, and sort of special. The last time they seriously cooked together was with her father. Sitting there, managing the stream chat and teasing Max felt almost like things were back to how they used to be.

\------

Kate watched as Max placed a pan on the cooktop, prepared to begin the true pancake cooking process. “The technique is to not be too quick with pouring. The batter will be fine either way, but if you want them to look roundish, you’ll want to pour a little slower.”

“I’m always a fan of ‘weird star-like oval shape myself,” Chloe added. “But it’s easier to flip the normal ones.”

“Yeah,” Max smiled, and Kate noticed she seemed a lot more comfortable now in front of the camera. Maybe it wouldn’t end in a disaster like last week’s stream.

“WarrenG says ‘Cooking is the one science I’ve yet to master. Smiley tongue emoji’”, Chloe read from the laptop, having turned her attention back to the screen. “That’s fair. Trust me, it’s quite an art. I don’t know how my mom is so good at it.”

“Also, thanks for making our stream overlay Warren!” Max quipped from the stovetop, beginning the pouring process.

Chloe continued reading. “MissAlyssaAnderson says, ‘You should try putting Reese’s Pieces in there next time! Smiley emoji’. Hmm, that sounds like a pretty cool idea, what do you think?”

Max thoughtfully put a finger to her chin, finishing the pour. “It might work. I’ve never tried putting actual candy into pancakes, but imagining it, I’m kind of digging what that flavor might be like. Kind of like... peanut buttery.” She bit her lips, almost tasting the flavor. “Yeah… we’ll try it next week!”

Chloe grinned, then turned back to the computer. “Queenbeth95 says… ‘Why are you two losers streaming your lame breakfast anyway?’”

Kate sighed. She knew it wouldn’t be long before some troll showed up in their show.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Well, _Victoria_ , if you think our breakfast is so lame, why are you watching in the first place?”

Max was surprisingly unbothered by the comment. “We’re just having fun and… I guess I’m learning how to talk in front of people, too.” She shone one of her bright genuine grins at the camera, and Kate could feel her own lips curl into a smile. Max had a heart of gold, even with people insulting her.

“It’s kind of cool to share myself and my experiences in this way. And isn’t that what photography is about? Just capturing little pieces of existence? I mean, there’s something so awesome about the age of technology that we’re in. I like to capture little bits of memories, of life, but for a while I was pretty not on board with videos just because they’re so… you know, different. But now, you can just share so much at once… it’s sort of awesome. I feel like we’re making breakfast really special in this way. And, if people don’t know how to make breakfast, I guess it could be educational-”

A sizzling, smoking noise interrupted Max’s short rant. “Oh, shit.”

She scrambled to flip the pancake, but the damage was done, and the burnt sections of the pancake were stuck to the surface of the pan. Max lifted the pan off the cooktop, and Chloe smacked the stove-top fan switch to the highest setting. Smoke billowed from the pan, and Max made an effort to keep it under the fans so the kitchen wouldn’t fill up with the stuff.

The partners in crime glanced up at the smoke detector in the hallway, nervous and waiting.

After a few seconds, Max breathed a sigh of relief.

“Wowser.”

“Yeah, that could’ve-”

Chloe’s words were interrupted with a jarring *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

“Fucking shit, dude!” Chloe scrambled around the corner, presumably to grab a ladder. “Help me turn it off Max!” Kate started laughing uncontrollably as the couple frantically ran about, trying to find a way to turn the alarm off.

\------

In the computer lab, Warren and Brooke watched on stream as the smoke set off the fire detector.

“*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*” “Fucking shit, dude!” “Help me turn it off Max!”

Warren and Brooke looked at each other.

Brooke started, “you know, I was thinking we could cook together later…”

“...but maybe we should eat out tonight,” Warren finished.

“Yeah…” They both chuckled, then went back to watching the stream, as the camera began to swing wildly in response to the chaos.

\------

In Victoria’s room, Taylor and Courtney were cracking up. “I can’t believe those losers are failing at making breakfast! How hard could this be?”

Victoria grumbled. “Shut up, Taylor. As if you know any better...”

“Aww, Vicky, you’re not still upset over the fact that Chloe knew it was you?” Courtney teased.

“I’m not upset; just… I didn’t think I’d be called out on livestream,” Victoria sat back in the sofa, crossing her arms. “She’s got balls, that Chloe. After being kicked out of school, she has the nerve to say something like that… on live…”

“Why do you care what she has to say,” Taylor asked, “If she’s such a loser?”

“Don’t question me, Taylor!” Victoria could feel her face heating up. “It’s… not important.”

Her hostility was rewarded with a pillow to the face.

“OW! HEY!”

Taylor and Courtney decided it was a good time to bail.

“TAYLOR! COURTNEY! You’re gonna EAT IT NOW!” Victoria screamed, chasing them into the dormitory halls as they cackled in laughter.

\-----

After a few moments, the alarm was shut off, and Chloe reentered the kitchen holding a blocky 9 volt battery. Kate realized she had not been cognizant of the direction of the camera, and aimed the device back to the counter.

“Hopefully step-douche won’t get too mad at me,” Chloe groaned, returning to the counter seat with a sigh.

“Well, on the plus side… the burnt pancake remains were pretty easy to get rid of,” Max said with an apologetic smile. She was already onto the next pancake, making sure to pay extra attention to the cooking process.

“Fair enough. I guess I can get back to reading comments,” Chloe said, turning her thoughts back to the stream. “x_StellaKubrik_x says, ‘It looks so good! Better than cafeteria food. Next time, invite me over. Wow emoji’. Well, thanks Stella! If I knew you I’d be more comfortable having you over, but we definitely bought enough mix for half a dozen people.”

“Stella’s great!” Max smiled. “Kate knows her, right Kate?”

Kate nodded. “Sort of…” she trailed off, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself, as this was Max and Chloe’s stream. Or Chloe and Max’s. Whatever they ended up agreeing upon.

Either way, this was infinitely entertaining for her.

\------

A half hour passed so quickly, Max and Chloe bantering, talking about cooking techniques, and responding to the chat as Max flipped pancakes. At one point Kate’s arms got tired, so she put the camera on a tripod and joined the two on stream to talk about their favorite breakfast foods. This was Max’s favorite part of the stream for sure. She disliked Kate’s insistence on staying out of frame. Really, if Kate was going to be involved in the show, she should at least have a guest presence more frequently.

“It’s definitely a solid crepe for me,” Kate rubbed her stomach in anticipation, and Max nodded at the suggestion. Kate seemed like a crepe type of person to her.

“You can’t beat eggs and bacon,” Chloe retorted, a classic Chloe response.

“Eggs and bacon are a Two Whales Classic, but belgian waffles are a must have if you’re going there,” Max recommended, flipping the final pancake onto a plate, layering right on top of four others. “There we go! Fifteen pancakes, five per person. For those of you still watching, we’ve got three more things to add before we can dig in…”

Kate ran back to the camera, bringing it to the counter to get a closeup on the two plates that Max and Chloe had on display.

“First we’ve got the syrup,” Max grinned, grabbing the bottle and pouring all over her and Chloe’s pancakes. Just smelling the syrup and it’s tangy sugar, she could barely contain her own excitement. Perhaps it was her hunger fooling with her senses.

“Then we add the whipped cream!” Max put down the syrup and handed the can to Chloe. “You can do the honors on this one, dude.”

“With pleasure.” Chloe cracked her knuckles, making a big show out of it. Max rolled her eyes, and smiled sheepishly at the camera as Chloe sprayed until both pancake stacks were covered with half a foot pile of cream. “Good enough, Miss Max?”

“Solid, Chloe,” Max and Chloe quickly high-fived, glad to be on the same page when it came to the icing.

“And finally, the cherry on top! Or rather, the raspberries. On top.” The hipster tried not thinking about her verbal hiccup and snagged the plastic box of berries, tentatively placing them atop the towers of cream.

In the end, the two plates looked like aggressively delicious, precariously balanced horrors of a breakfast, capable of inducing both swollen tummies and sugar comas. Not that anyone looking at these beauties would care.

Max simply stared for a second, in awe of the horror she unleashed upon their eyes and stomachs. _I did this to us… I’m responsible for this... Does this make me a monster?_

Chloe indirectly answered for her. “This. Is. Awesomesauce!” Chloe did a bit of a fistpump, and then suddenly Max found herself in a crushing bear hug. “Oof!”

“We did this!” Chloe laughed. Max was certain if Chloe squeezed her just a little harder, her eyes would pop out of her skull. Fortunately, the rocker girl set her back down after a few seconds, and smiled savagely.

“Now it’s time for my favorite part! The EATING!” Before Max had an opportunity to respond, Chloe had nearly scarfed down half of her portion with a fork and knife that she had not seen her grab. “FUCK YES. Thish ish sho good…”

Max giggled, then grabbed a fork and knife of her own. She cut a small slice of the five-pancake mess, and soaked it carefully in the syrup, before taking a bite of her own cooking. Her eyes widened, and suddenly she choked as a burning sensation ran down her throat. “Wh-what the…”

It took her a second as her mind raced. Did she do something wrong, add an incorrect ingredien- No wait.

Chloe!

“Are you CEREAL?!” Max shouted at her best friend.

“No, it’s actually syrup, with some… _Jack Daniels_!” Chloe sat back in her seat, snickering in laughter. “Oh my god your face!”

“CHLOE!!!”

\-----

Spending the morning at the Price household affected Kate more than she had anticipated. After such an eventful breakfast, the rest of the day was bound to feel boring and dull. But, perhaps approaching the rest of the world wouldn’t be so awful knowing that she contributed to a piece of bona fide _art_ which now existed on the internet forever.

Chloe was kind enough to offer Kate a ride back to the dorms, which she gratefully accepted. Either the blunette had a hardy liver or she was a good drunk driver, as they made their way to Blackwell without incident, even with a shot’s worth of alcohol ingested through Chloe’s custom syrup. As they pulled into the Blackwell parking lot, Max squished between the two of them in the awkward middle seat, Kate thanked them for a more than spectacular start to the day.

“Thank _you_ for coming over, Kate,” Max said. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Yeah, come over anytime!” Chloe gave her usual smirk. “Any friend of Max is a friend of mine.”

Kate smiled kindly, opening the truck door. “You were the ones who made me pancakes! I was just happy to help. Also, thanks for not pouring the alcoholic syrup onto my stack.”

Max blushed. “Well… no problem… heh. Anyways, I’ll see ya in class tomorrow!”

“For sure! And we’ll meet for tea, right?” Kate hugged Max, who returned the gesture.

“Absolutely.” Max replied.

“Alright, have fun you two!” Kate grinned, and finally stepped away from Chloe’s dusty yellow hunk. She waved until the two disappeared off into the streets of Arcadia Bay, then let out a big sigh.

Spending time with this power couple was quite draining. But so much fun.

\------

Chloe was flustered. Max could tell that much.

Or, perhaps she was… disappointed? Nostalgic? Definitely upset, but what flavor of upset? Max struggled to pinpoint her partner’s emotions as they drove back to her house. After trying and failing to deduce anything concrete for a minute or so (she blamed the syrup for her lack of concentration), she finally decided to gather the information directly.

“Chloe, are you ok?” Max asked.

“What? Yeah, I am. Are you?” Chloe replied, half-heartedly. Max knew something was up.

“Chloe…” Max lightly stroked her brilliant azure hair as she spoke, “can you tell me the truth?”

She could see the thoughts bouncing around in Chloe’s eyes, but they were just out of reach for her. “It’s ok to let me know. Is there something you need? Did I do something wrong?”

Chloe turned her head abruptly in shock. “You? No no no, you did nothing wrong. Don’t worry about it.”

Nothing. Max breathed out, and put her hand on the blunette’s shoulder. “Chloe. You know I’m going to worry about it either way…”

Chloe grumbled, conceding. Max had hardly noticed them pulling into the Price family driveway.

“Well… if you gotta know,” Chloe chuckled, bringing the car to a stop, “it’s the syrup. It’s really fucking with my stomach.”

“Get out of here,” Max shoved her lightly. “Don’t you have a tummy of steel?”

“Yes,” Chloe retorted, “with the temperament of an angry wasp.” The two giggled for a bit, before settling back into the quiet space they enjoyed sharing between words.

“...I didn’t mean to mess up your breakfast like that,” Chloe mumbled meekly.

“What?” Max quickly recognized the pattern of thoughts, and she quickly moved to intervene. “Mess up? You didn’t mess anything up, Chlo!”

“But… the whole time I was teasing… and messing with your flow, and… that made the fire alarm to go off when I chose to read Victoria’s comment out loud and I filled the syrup with Jack Daniels… I really feel like I messed up your project,” she continued, and Max could see tears welling in her eyes.

“No! I really appreciated your teasing, actually,” Max responded quickly, “honestly it’s really sweet that you’re so worried about all of this. This isn’t even the real assignment!”

“I know, I just wanted things to go… right this time,” Chloe finally finished.

It dawned on Max. This was Chloe’s attempt of making up for all the times she veered away from a date night or changed plans in the middle of a hangout. And it was awfully sweet for her to think that way, and to feel she had to change for Max’s sake. But that was unhealthy and no good for a relationship. Max knew what she fell in love with. It was Chloe, imperfections and all. Max simply hadn’t made that clear. And now was the time.

She contemplated a few different phrases, before settling on one. “You know, there’s a reason it’s called the Chloe and Max Cooking Show.”

Chloe smirked. “No way. Firstly, it’s the Chloe and Max _Breakfast_ Show, and secondly, you can strike my name. You’re the one doing all of the work.”

“And you’re there too,” Max said sweetly. She moved to straddle Chloe in the driver’s seat, and kissed her best friend on the forehead. She could feel Chloe’s breath tensing up, and she couldn’t resist a grin.

Now, Chloe definitely was flustered.

“The Pricefield Cooking Show,” Max crooned into Chloe’s ears. “What do you think?”

“Hot,” Chloe murmured in agreement, pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss.


End file.
